


Удовольствия, которые нас находят.

by Amiram



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко любит чулочки, кружевные трусики и каблучки. И кто-то застает его в «образе».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удовольствия, которые нас находят.

***

Коробки на кровати так и притягивали к себе его взгляд. Розовый, совершенно девчачий, приторный оттенок оберточной бумаги. На большой коробке – малиновая ленточка, завязанная в пышный бант. Скромный шелковистый рисунок на второй. В гостиной Слизерина Драко лишь презрительно скривил бы губы и пошутил о маленьких глупеньких девочках.  
Здесь, наедине с самим собой, он только облизывал пересыхающие губы и едва сдерживал дрожь в руках. Первым делом, войдя к себе, он увеличил их и сейчас не мог отвести взгляд – ему очень хотелось их открыть. Он и так долго ждал.  
Осталось совсем немного.

Драко скинул с плеч промокшую мантию и поежился. Ему пришлось идти от ворот до самых дверей Мэнора под дождем – перед отъездом с Повелителем и его свитой Пожирателей куда-то на север отец закрыл в доме все камины. Мама давно уже гостила во Франции и даже представить себе не могла, что ее сын нарушит договоренность и решит провести каникулы дома, в Мэноре. Совсем один.  
Но не оставаться же ему в Хогвартсе, где на каждом углу, в любом коридоре можно наткнуться на придурка Потти. А еще родной Слизерин… Легче вести войну с Гриффиндурками, чем быть первым у своих же Змеек.

Драко отложил палочку на стол и стал снимать влажную и холодную рубашку. Сначала он отогреется в ванной, а уж потом…  
Его мысли прервал стук в дверь.  
\- Ты, Минки? Входи.  
Домовиха вошла в комнату, спиной толкая тугую дверь. В руках ее был поднос, полный еды.  
\- Поставь на стол.  
\- Да, младший хозяин.  
Драко сел в кресло, лишь бы чем-то занять себя. Взгляд так и тянуло к коробкам на кровати.  
\- Кто-нибудь есть в доме?  
\- Никого нет, – горестно свела бровки Минки. – Все спят, одна я маюсь… Нет никого, чтобы поговорить, пожалеть…  
Она звенела чашками, расставляла тарелки. Хлюпала носом.  
\- Хватит причитать, – поморщился Драко. Его не удивило, что домовики спят – в отсутствии хозяев, без подпитки их магией Мэнор замирал, словно впадал в спячку. Хорошо хоть Минки проснулась, когда он вошел в дом. Не самая сильная домовиха, как раз для младшего хозяина.  
\- Постой, – остановил он ее, когда на стол было собрано и Минки уже открыла дверь, чтобы уйти. – Если ты вдруг услышишь… нууу… В общем, если вдруг что-нибудь услышишь, не входи, пока не позову, поняла?  
\- Да, хозяин, Минки поняла.  
\- Ну, иди. Можешь пока уснуть.  
\- Спасибо, младший хозяин, – довольная Минки поклонилась и вышла, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

Иногда то, что против домовиков Мэнора не действовали заглушающие заклятья, его раздражало. По крайней мере Драко пока таких заклинаний не знал. Но сейчас все было неважно. Он так долго этого ждал.  
Но в первую очередь надо помыться.

Через полчаса свежий, чистенький едва не до скрипа Драко вышел из ванной. Он сел на кровать, чуть не потеряв обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце, и наконец-то протянул руки к большой коробке.  
Бант, тонко скрипнув, легко развязался, крышка улетела куда-то в сторону, и Драко запустил подрагивающие от нетерпения руки в коробку. Он нетерпеливо разорвал тонкую бумагу и остановился только когда наткнулся на жесткий, гладкий материал.  
Драко скользнул по нему пальцами и едва не застонал от предвкушения, а потом, не дыша, вытащил белый, просто сияющий корсет.  
Тонкий узор на ткани, изящная кружевная отделка, тугая шнуровка. Все, как Драко и хотел.  
Он положил корсет на кровать и замер, любуясь.

За окном совсем стемнело, и Драко, взмахнув палочкой, прошептал:  
\- Люмос.  
Лаская, он провел ладонью по мерцающему шелку и прикрыл глаза, ловя очарование момента. Давление внутри отпускало, словно рассасывался тугой комок, мешающий двигаться, дышать… быть свободным. Теперь Драко действительно поверил, что можно расслабиться и сделать то, о чем он мечтал несколько месяцев до каникул.

Глубже в коробке, под слоем розового (опять) картона Драко нашел тонкие чулки с атласными подвязками и кружевные трусики.  
Сели они идеально. Кружево красиво выделялось на выбритом паху. Драко поправил начавший твердеть член, прижал его резинкой и снова взял в руки палочку.  
\- Вингардиум Левиоса!  
Большое зеркало из ванной плавно влетело в комнату и встало у стены, как раз напротив кровати.  
Драко изогнулся, с удовольствием себя разглядывая, потом взял чулок, картинно взмахнул им, расправляя, и поставил ногу на кровать.  
Он вытянул пальцы, поджал пятку и потянул мягкую ткань вверх по ноге. Кожу приятно стягивало и холодило, пальцы скользили по гладкому шелку, гладили ногу, расправляя чулок и плотно натягивая его все выше.  
Дотянув до конца, почти до паха, Драко расправил узорную резинку и снова полюбовался на себя в зеркало. Кажется, даже у девчонок с его курса не было таких красивых ног!  
Драко натянул второй чулок и снова уставился на себя. Встал на цыпочки, покрутился, разглядывая свое стройное тело, тонкий желоб позвоночника, круглые, маленькие ягодицы, высокий подъем ноги.

В корсет он скользнул легко, тот был как раз впору, потом махнул палочкой, прошептал заклинание, и шнуровка резко стянулась. Он только хмыкнул, когда из легких выдавило воздух.  
Дышать теперь было не слишком удобно, но Драко этого и не заметил – он отбросил палочку куда-то за спину и во все глаза смотрел в зеркало на свое отражение.  
Корсет утянул его и так тонкую фигуру, обрисовал талию, и даже плечи и руки не смотрелись по-мужски грубо. Напротив – Драко встряхнул руками и изящно выгнул кисти, погладил себя тонкими пальцами по груди, провел вверх по шее, обрисовал мягкий подбородок…  
Глаза его шально блестели, Драко в который раз облизнул губы и прошептал, затуманивая поверхность зеркала:  
\- Ну? Что же ты? Давай, подойди… Ближе… Я так долго ждал…

Член совсем окреп, и теперь темная по сравнению с остальной кожей головка выглядывала из-под узорчатой резинки.  
Оставался последний штрих.  
Из маленькой коробки Драко достал жемчужно-розовые туфли на тонком, высоком каблуке, надел их и снова посмотрел на себя в зеркало.  
И не поверил собственным глазам. Неужели это он?  
Стройные ноги – блеск шелковых чулок выделяет все изгибы. Красивые коленки, высокий подъем. Драко повернулся задом и посмотрел на себя через плечо: без сомнений идеальная – просто загляденье – задница, нежные ягодицы; над ними встречаются тонкие резиночки и, слившись в одну, исчезают между белых половинок.  
Драко потянул за резинку и застонал, когда она врезалась в промежность, стала натирать анус.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, задержал на пару мгновений дыхание и медленно выдохнул, позволяя себе, наконец, стать собой. Не кем-то, кого хочет в нем видеть отец, а уж тем более его окружение и даже… Он, Повелитель.  
Не «Принцем», на которого вроде и равняется его факультет, но на самом деле только и ждет нечаянной слабины, повода, чтобы подмять, взглянуть сверху вниз. Его не любили, это не было для Драко секретом, но постоянно жить со стальным стержнем в позвоночнике было даже не утомительно… разрушительно для него.  
А вот сейчас был один из редких случаев, когда он мог расслабиться и стать тем, кем ему хотелось. Чтобы все просто и весело. Красиво. Утонченно.  
Хотя бы внешне.

Драко выпятил задницу еще больше, потряс бедрами и шумно выдохнул – ноги терлись друг о друга, чулки скользили с неповторимым звуком от трения дорогого белья. Кожа на ягодицах была безупречной, белой и нежной, и Драко осторожно, прямо через ажурную ткань, погладил вздрогнувший член.  
Глаза его затуманились, он развернулся к зеркалу лицом, оглядел себя и изогнул губы в усмешке.  
\- Давай, милый. Покажи мне…  
Драко запрокинул голову и взглянул на себя, прикрыв глаза. Стянул вниз резинку трусиков, освобождая член, и легко щелкнул ей по нежной коже промежности. Стоящий член и безволосые, гладкие яйца воинственно торчали над смятым бельем.  
Драко облизнулся, накрыл член ладонью и стал легонько подрачивать, плавно двигая бедрами вперед.  
\- Давай, Потти. Подставляй личико…  
Улыбка сама растягивала губы, стоило представить наглого очкарика у своих ног. Раскрасневшиеся щеки, пьяные глаза за покосившимися очками. Шустрый язычок…  
Драко легко сжимал член, ласкал увлажнившуюся головку самыми кончиками пальцев, гладил напряженные яйца и коротко постанывал в унисон толчкам.

Наконец он оторвался от зеркала, пошатнувшись, подошел к собственной мантии, что валялась у кресла, и едва нашел во внутреннем кармане уменьшенную баночку со смазкой. Даже вспоминать не хотелось, скольких нервов ему стоило ее заполучить.  
Снова красуясь перед зеркалом, он отбросил в сторону крышку – сладкий запах ударил в нос; Драко зачерпнул смазку на пальцы и, оттянув в бок резинку, стал поглаживать вход в свое тело. Мягко массировал складочки ануса, проникая внутрь кончиком пальца.  
Раз за разом палец входил все глубже, и Драко не сдерживаясь тихо постанывал на каждое вторжение, на мягкое скольжение по чувствительным стенкам. Мышцы все охотнее поддавались его усилиям, анус мягко сокращался, принимая палец, и Драко в очередной раз удивился, какой он внутри гладкий и нежный.  
Он чувствовал себя идеальным…  
Перед прикрытыми глазами Драко проносились разные картинки. Лицо Поттера, стоящего перед ним на коленях и готового взять в рот, показалось вдруг Драко очень скучным. Ну что это, никакого адреналина!  
И Драко представил себе Маркуса Флинта. Тот летом приезжал в Мэнор на одно из собраний Пожирателей, и Драко еще тогда впечатлился его видом. Здоровый, страшный мужик, слегка присыпанный налетом цивилизованности. Смотрел нагло и зло, шутил грубо, улыбался… многообещающе.  
А если представить, что он подходит, нависает над Драко и жестко берет за плечи своими волосатыми руками!..

Драко застонал особенно громко, вогнал себе в анус сразу два пальца, а другой рукой дернул, крепко сжимая, свой член.  
От тянущей легкой боли его выгнуло от удовольствия, в животе тепло переплавилось в жар, ударило по ногам, ослабляя их. Драко плотно обхватил свой член, размазал по нему тягучие капли и глубоко вдохнул запах своего возбуждения. Пальцы двигались в его теле со сладким чмоканьем. 

Стоять на каблуках было неудобно, и Драко прислонился лбом к холодной поверхности зеркала. Он чуть согнул ноги и посмотрел на себя сквозь ресницы: на вульгарную позу с откляченной задницей, в которой орудовали его пальцы, на поблескивающую, разгоряченную кожу, на взлохмаченные волосы, на выступающие ключицы. Грудь бурно вздымалась над корсетом, мышцы бедер подрагивали от напряжения.  
Мерлин, как он был хорош!

Драко загонял в себя пальцы все глубже, но стоя никак не мог попасть по нужному месту, простата ускользала, и он быстро дрочил, закусывал губы, дышал хрипло, горячо, и его дыхание каждый раз расцветало на стекле мутным цветком. Очень хотелось кончить; Драко знал, что на кровати будет удобнее, но это он планировал «второй частью» программы, а пока решил, что и Маркус не особо подходящий для его фантазий персонаж. Лучше пусть это будет… Будет… Кто-то опаснее, больше. Злее.  
Внутри все сладко екало от предвкушения и опасения, фантазия работала вовсю, обрисовывая кого-то большого, сильно, жесткого…  
Возбуждение нарастало, жар спускался ниже, к паху. Член стоял как каменный, налитая кровью головка мелькала в тонких пальцах. Мышцы ануса судорожно сжимались, и Драко запрокинул голову, стал дышать часто, громко постанывая. Да и хрен с тем, кто это мог бы быть, главное, это то, что он сейчас… вот сейчас… Еще немножко!..

\- Okh ti blyad! – раздалось громкое от двери, и Драко в единый миг заледенел. – А ты не хотел идти искать bukhlo!  
Драко пошатнулся, распахнул в ужасе глаза и замер, все так же держа себя за член. С пальцами в заднице. В корсете и на каблуках. 

В зеркале отражались Антонин Долохов и егерь Струпьяр, которые стояли в дверях и во все глаза пялились на него. Их лица светлели, буквально наливались радостным предвкушением.  
Струпьяр вошел в комнату вслед за решительно и тяжело шагнувшим Долоховым и захлопнул за спиной дверь.  
А потом наложил на нее Коллопортус.  
Ноги у Драко подогнулись.

***  
Драко медленно, словно перед дикими животными, которые могут кинуться, вытащил пальцы из задницы, оттянул трусики и попытался запихнуть за кружевную преграду опадающий член. Будто он мог там спрятаться.  
А потом панически пробежал глазами по кровати и полу поблизости, но нет, палочки нигде не было видно. Мерлин, ну куда он мог ее зашвырнуть?!

Нужно было что-то делать…  
Лучшая защита – нападение, поэтому Драко обернулся, выпрямился, крепко встав на свои высоченные каблуки, и спросил… тонким, испуганным голосом:  
\- Как… как вы сюда попали?  
Струпьяр весело хохотнул, не в силах сдержать так и прущий из груди восторг, даже сделал пару шагов вперед, но Драко испуганно метнулся назад, впечатываясь спиной в раму пошатнувшегося зеркала.  
\- Тише, Струпи, ты его пугаешь, - одним жестом остановил Струпьяра Долохов и растянул тонкие губы в подобии улыбки.  
Драко еще поспорил бы, кто его пугает больше: молодой и веселый егерь, или же ровесник отца, мрачный и уродливый, как ему казалось, русский.  
\- Я пугаю? – возмутился Струпьяр и передернул плечами. Мокрые волосы облепили лицо, с плаща текло на пол. – Да я просто в гости зашел, вона как на улице льет, а мы с Драко практически друзья, между нами всегда было… что-то.  
Что-то! Драко прекрасно помнил, как от масляного взгляда Струпьяра сводило спину между лопатками. Только тогда он был намного скромнее. А сейчас… Драко снова окатило холодной волной ужаса. Ему никто не поможет!..  
\- Вас не звали в гости! Как вы вообще зашли, отца нет дома!  
Драко сказал это и тут же захотел двинуть себе по лбу – сам отрезал себе пути к отступлению, но реакция непрошенных гостей показала, что они в курсе, что в доме никого. Почти никого.  
\- Как вошли? – Антонин двумя руками отбросил влажные кудрявые волосы со лба и оскалил в усмешке мелкие зубы. – Твой отец не закрывает свой дом от друзей, Драко. Приказ Повелителя, разве ты не знаешь, будущий хозяин Малфой-Мэнора?  
\- Тогда… - голос Драко дал петуха, он вдруг запоздало покраснел, весь, даже кожа груди горела. Он прокашлялся. – Тогда идите вниз. Оставьте меня. Иначе…  
\- Иначе? – выгнул черную бровь Долохов.  
\- Я скажу отцу… - вышло совсем уж неубедительно и, прямо скажем, даже смешно.  
Вот и Струпьяр не выдержал и фыркнул, а Долохов иронично усмехнулся и пошел вперед, к Драко. Медленно, неумолимо.  
\- Все расскажешь? – спросил он низким голосом, демонстративно оглядывая Драко с головы до ног.  
\- Не надо… - пискнул вдруг Драко и схватился за раму побелевшими пальцами, потому что ноги враз ослабели и отказались его держать.  
Глаза Долохова только вспыхнули, и он, кажется, хотел сделать рывок, но ему на плечо легла рука Струпьяра.  
\- Постой, Антонин. Не надо пугать нашего птенчика. Ой, прости, Драко: нашего дорогого хозяина. Сходи, поищи все же кабинет Люциуса и принеси нам чего-нибудь выпить из его запасов. А мы тут пока потолкуем.  
Драко с ужасом смотрел, как медленно тает на лице Долохова вспыхнувшее раздражение, как в его опасно блеснувших глазах гаснет искра безумия.  
\- Ладно, - произнес он наконец, тяжело оглядел Драко с головы до ног и отвернулся. – Запру дверь, не отвлекайся, - бросил он уже у выхода, через плечо.  
\- Это как всегда, - ответил Струпьяр негромко и тут же развернулся к Драко. Выражение его лица стало удивительно дружелюбным, располагающим. – Ну что ты, Драко! Не нужно так бояться. Разве можем мы причинить вред сыну хозяина дома, в котором мы в гостях? – его голос был таким искренним. – Мы же чистокровные, а не какое-то там отребье! Драко, ну же, - Струпьяр просто елейно улыбнулся и подошел на шаг. Ну совершенно незаметно. – И даже этот злой русский не сделает тебе ничего плохого.  
Драко усилием воли подавил свой страх. Первый шок прошел, бить и насиловать его, кажется, никто не собирался, во всяком случае, прямо сейчас, и Драко решил попробовать взять контроль в свои руки.  
\- Не надо разговаривать со мной, словно я идиот, - он кое-как выпрямился и попытался принять гордый, независимый вид. – Издеваешься?  
\- Да ни в жизнь! – натурально возмутился Струпьяр. – Это же просто игра, Драко.  
\- Не люблю игры… - Драко осекся под насмешливым взглядом, облизавшим его бедра и ноги. – Уйдите, мне надо… надо… Одеться.  
\- Что, совсем уйти? – Струпьяр показушно погрустнел, цыкнул и покачал головой. – Тебе же скучно одному.  
\- Что? Нет!  
\- Признай, одному играть в такие игры очень скучно, да просто рук не хватает. А мы можем сделать их незабываемыми. Ну хотя бы разок. На пробу.  
Струпьяр был очень настойчив, но Драко пока не сдавался.  
\- Не… убедил.  
Но все же он едва не вспыхнул, только на миг представив… А что, Струпьяр очень даже ничего. Нет в нем, правда, той опасности, что привлекала Драко.  
А вот в Долохове…  
Драко внезапно кинуло в жар, он неосознанно облизнул губы, и Струпьяр вдруг оказался так близко. Просто непозволительно близко.  
От него пахло лесом и дождем. И мокрой кожей. И еще чем-то странным.  
\- Давай, я лучше покажу.  
Он медленно протянул руку, боясь спугнуть напрягшегося Драко, и тот все же попытался отстраниться, но тут же замер, потому что лицо Струпьяра неуловимо изменилось. Нет, он все так же продолжал улыбаться, но глаза его вмиг стали холодными и опасными.  
Такому взгляду нельзя отказать, Драко почувствовал это кожей, загривком, всем нутром. Гораздо легче было подчиниться, потому что… выдержать с ним противостояние? Нет. Однозначно нет.  
Да доживи Драко до старости, он и тогда не смог бы.

И Драко как-то легко смирился. То ли от страха, боязни увидеть гнев этого человека, то ли от исходящей от него силы, которой хотелось подчиниться. И Драко даже не было стыдно признаться себе, что ему хочется прогнуться. Дать слабину. Позволить вести себя.  
Разве не о таком он мечтал, загоняя в себя пальцы?  
«Слабак», - мелькнуло последнее сопротивление где-то в глубине сознания, но тут пальцы Струпьяра коснулись, наконец, его плеча, а взгляд, став на секунду насмешливым, вновь загорелся огнем желания и… восхищения.  
Он сильными пальцами мягко погладил плечо Драко, а потом, осторожно направляя, развернул его лицом к зеркалу.  
И тот едва не задохнулся от нахлынувшего восторга, потому что весь он – с его сияющими в полумраке волосами, с его затянутой в белый корсет фигурой, стройными ногами в тонком шелке, с его красивыми лодыжками, которые так подчеркивали эти туфли, – весь он казался чудесным видением на фоне крепкого, растрепанного, в черном тяжелом плаще, егеря.  
\- Смотри, - сказал тот тихо, и его жесткая ладонь коснулась бедра Драко.

Драко замер, глядя на то, как чужая темная рука с широко расставленными пальцами гладит его ногу, как пальцы все сильнее сдавливают кожу, скользят выше, вверх, играя и едва касаясь края кружевных трусиков. Под которыми, кстати, шевельнулся опавший было член.  
Другой рукой Струпьяр коснулся плеча Драко, легко провел по ключице к самой яремной ямке, покружил там и двинулся вниз, к краю корсета.  
Драко чувствовал каждое прикосновение, чуть шершавые кончики пальцев чертили огненные дорожки на его коже. Дышать стало тяжелее, воздух становился плотным, вязким, а сердце бухало где-то под накрывшей его грудь ладонью. 

\- Видишь, как может быть интересно, - выдохнул Струпьяр ему в ухо, и мурашки табуном пробежали у Драко по шее вниз, выгнули спину и обосновались у самого паха.  
Член встопорщил трусики. Драко застонал.  
\- Какой же ты отзывчивый, - дыхание опалило шею, горячий и шершавый язык прошелся по плечу, оставив мокрую дорожку.  
Драко не смог контролировать себя и отступил на дрожащих ногах назад, прижавшись на миг голыми плечами к холодному плащу.  
\- Мерлин… - только и смог прошептать он, когда шершавая ладонь накрыла его пах.

***  
Драко даже предположить не мог, что удовольствие может быть настолько острым, сокрушающим. Чужая рука совсем не то, что собственная. Сначала он как завороженный смотрел на отражение в зеркале, на себя, так выделявшегося на фоне массивного егеря. Но потом держать глаза открытыми стало слишком сложно, и он прикрыл их, отдавшись новым для себя ощущениям.  
Кажется, Струпьяр оторвался от него на пару секунд, Драко не вполне отчетливо это понял, настолько у него кружилась голова от накатывающих волн удовольствия и нарастающих желаний, но вскоре тот снова был рядом, сзади, и на этот раз его голая грудь крепко прижалась к спине Драко, а руки обхватили плотно и сильно, отрезая малейшую возможность к отступлению.  
Драко вскрикнул, когда его трусики рванули вниз, сначала освобождая его член, а потом снова стискивая его, теперь уже в ладони.  
Струпьяр просунул колено Драко между ног и надавил на промежность. Если бы каблуки не были такими высокими, Драко пришлось бы встать на цыпочки. Впрочем, он и сейчас вытянулся в струнку, неосознанно вскидывая бедра и потираясь о чужую ногу.  
\- Умница, красавчик, - сказал Струпьяр низким голосом и легко прихватил Драко за ухо зубами.  
Драко замер было от пробежавшего по коже холодка, ведь Струпьяр мог его действительно укусить – и кто его остановит? – но мягкий язык тут же полизал саднящее место.  
\- Не бойся, не укушу. Твой папа не обрадуется, если у его сына начнет расти шерсть на заднице.  
\- Боишься… папу? – выдохнул Драко, наглея. Кажется, мог себе позволить. Красота вообще многое может себе позволить.  
\- Наглый, - удовлетворенно хмыкнул Струпьяр, - когда можно. Молодец, чуешь. А волосатые жопы я и сам не люблю, так зачем все портить.

Руки его, кажется, были везде. Дрочили торчащий член Драко, гладили плечи, умудрялись залезать под верхний край корсета, царапая и дразня давно напряженные соски.  
Драко вцепился в эти руки, держался за них, едва балансируя на высоких каблуках и уже не пытаясь бороться с охватывающим его безумием.  
И страх куда-то ушел, словно ему не было места между ними…  
Но ненадолго.  
Сначала Драко почувствовал запах. Виски, лучший виски его отца – тот сам учил сына распознавать спиртное, едва понюхав его. Потом послышался звук тяжелого дыхания. Не его и не Струпьяра, а…  
Драко распахнул глаза и встретился взглядом с черными, горящими сумасшествием глазами Долохова.  
Хищное, некрасивое, но сильное лицо. Прожигающий до печенок взгляд. Тонкие жадные губы, изогнувшиеся то ли в презрении, то ли в желании.  
Драко замер, вся расслабленность испарилась, и член его тоже упал бы снова, но Струпьяр резво стянул с волос черную ленту и, собрав в горсть член и яйца Драко, обмотал их сначала отдельно, а потом и вместе.  
Драко взвыл от неожиданности и боли, но тут же осекся под вспыхнувшим удовольствием взглядом.  
Кажется, Долохова заводили крики…

\- Ну что за куколка, - сказал он хрипло. – Во что играешь?  
Драко промолчал, но ответ дал Струпьяр:  
\- Он уже большой, чтобы играть в простые куклы. Не помнишь, что ли, как Люциус праздновал совершеннолетие наследника?  
\- Мало ли мы здесь праздновали, - пожал плечами Долохов. – За всем и не уследишь.  
\- Зато как от него пахнет, ну просто конфетка, - промурлыкал Струпьяр, потираясь щекой о висок Драко. Он словно расхваливал товар перед Долоховым, но Драко было совершенно ясно, что это было лишним – тот запал на него и так.  
От этого понимания в животе у Драко сладко и страшно заныло.  
\- Ааа, - продолжал Долохов оглядывать Драко собственническим взглядом. – Струпи, твои сравнения восхищают, - он отпил виски из наполовину полного стакана.  
\- Просил же, - недовольно выдохнул Струпьяр за спиной Драко, но громко возмущаться не стал, даже если ему и не нравилось, что этот русский делал с его именем. Промолчать было проще. Намного. 

А Долохов под замершим взглядом Драко снова отпил большой глоток и вдруг прижался твердыми губами ко рту Драко.  
Тот опешил, распахнул широко глаза, но тут в его рот полилась обжигающая жидкость, даже губы защипало. И он, понимая, что отстраниться не удастся, принял весь виски и сделал глоток.  
Чужие губы тут же оторвались от его, чтобы вскоре вернуться обратно. И Драко получил новую порцию спиртного, но на этот раз вместе с жестким, требовательным поцелуем.  
Долохов не спрашивал разрешения и не задавал вопросов, он вел себя так, словно имел право брать.  
Свободной рукой он по-хозяйски схватил Драко за горло и сжал его, вроде как обозначая доступную ему ласку, но и ясно показывая, что не стоит совершать необдуманные поступки.  
Воздуха не хватало, но Драко боялся лишний раз дернуться и замерев ждал, что же будет дальше. Однако Долохов не стал сжимать его шею сильнее, отстранился, удовлетворенно заглянул в испуганные глаза и, разжав пальцы, переместил свою ладонь Драко на затылок.  
А потом недвусмысленно надавил вниз.

\- Давай, конфетка, - прошептал сзади Струпьяр и надавил на плечи. – Тебе понравится.

Драко ошарашено смотрел, как Долохов садится в кресло у кровати, расстегивает ширинку и вытаскивает наружу свой почти короткий, но заметно толстый член.  
Понравится?..  
Долохов медленно водил по члену вверх-вниз, а глаза его разгорались злым огнем.  
Струпьяр подтолкнул Драко ближе к креслу, и тот не стал сопротивляться. Чем Мерлин не шутит, а вдруг ему действительно понравится? Не зря же он столько всего себе представлял, когда дрочил в одиночестве. Сейчас отличный шанс проверить все в реальности. Что может с ним случиться, кроме потери девственности? Не будут же они вредить сыну своего соратника!  
И Драко, нервно вздохнув, согнул ноги и медленно опустился на колени перед Долоховым.

***  
Взять в рот в первый раз было страшно, но еще страшнее была возможность, что Долохову не понравится его нерешительность, поэтому Драко не стал долго ломаться и ухнул как в омут головой. Вернее – вниз, на член.  
Смазка, выступившая на кончике члена, была солоноватой, но совсем не противной. Сама головка, ее нежная кожа поразили его шелковистой гладкостью, упругой формой и толчками изнутри, от которых член становился больше и крепче. Драко чувствовал их всем ртом, языком.  
\- Полижи его. Смелее, - сзади прижался Струпьяр, и по ягодицам Драко проехался его член.  
Это было слишком, слишком много всего, и Драко попытался выпрямиться, даже дернулся вверх, но навалившийся Струпьяр не дал ему это сделать.  
\- Ну что ты, куда? Не стоит огорчать русского дядю, правда? Сейчас будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Акцио!  
Драко не видел, что призвал себе Струпьяр, но через пару секунд и после глухого стука по ковру к его заднице прижались скользкие горячие пальцы. Сильно запахло сладкой отдушкой.  
\- Конфетка, - мурлыкнул Струпьяр и засадил Драко в задницу сразу два пальца.

Хорошо, что член Долохова не был в тот момент у Драко во рту, а то неизвестно, чем бы закончилась эта история, едва начавшись, но рот Драко был свободен, и он вскрикнул и рванул вперед, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений, но его поймал за плечи Долохов.  
Драко поднял искаженное то ли страданием, то ли острым удовольствием лицо и встретился взглядом с черными глазами. Долохова это заводило, очень. Он взял голову Драко в обе руки, сжал ее, помассировал виски, за ушами, большими пальцами смял губы Драко, а потом потянул ее вниз и буквально надел Драко ртом на свой член.  
Он давил и давил, и Драко пришлось срочно учиться расслаблять язык и даже горло, потому что член двигался глубже, заполняя собой весь его рот.  
Драко уже думал, что все, больше он не сможет, и застонал мучительно, но тут давление ослабло, и член не достиг горла. Зато он был такой толстый, что Драко пришлось как можно шире раскрыть рот.  
\- Не зацепи его зубами, - вставил пять кнатов Струпьяр и внезапно нежно двинул пальцами у Драко в заднице.  
Уж он-то доставал, куда надо, и сразу же надавил, помассировал простату Драко, отчего все снедающие того сомнения куда-то испарились. Драко повел бедрами, подстраиваясь под ритм движений Струпьяра, и тихо застонал, и тут же член у него во рту дрогнул, на язык скользнула капля смазки, а Долохов поддал вверх бедрами.  
Драко тяжело сглотнул, оперся руками о бедра Долохова и медленно, сжимая губы, снялся с его члена. А потом, подняв глаза и глядя на Долохова шальным взглядом, со вкусом облизал его головку. Захватил губами, пососал, причмокивая, а потом, зажмурившись, снова взял весь член в рот. Медленнее, чем засаживал ему Долохов, но с большим старанием.  
Наградой ему был короткий низкий стон, раздавшийся сверху, и Драко вдруг загордился, словно неопытная девчонка после первого доставленного удовольствия.

Жар нарастал, от простаты, которую Струпьяр постоянно поглаживал и массировал, по телу разливалось какое-то тревожное, неудовлетворенное удовольствие. Хотелось всего и сразу, и Драко, уже яростно насаживаясь ртом на член Долохова, водил задницей у Струпьяра перед носом, напрашиваясь на большее.  
И тот добавил третий палец – Драко понял это по болезненному давлению на стенки, – а потом толкнул пальцы внутрь, проворачивая их, разводя в стороны, усиливая скольжение и трение, и Драко задохнулся от пронзившего его удовольствия. Он выгнул спину, закрутил бедрами, застонал жадно и нетерпеливо.  
И как сквозь туман слышал хриплый голос Струпьяра:  
\- Какая жопка! Сладкая конфетка! Так бы и полизал тебя здесь, да боюсь отхватить кусочек.  
От этих вульгарных, в другой ситуации – жутких для аристократичного Драко слов в животе все стянуло тугим жаром, дырка сжалась вокруг чужих пальцев и дрожью свело ноги.  
\- Не переусердствуй, - засмеялся Долохов хрипло, пропуская волосы Драко между пальцев, - а то наш гостеприимный хозяин кончит раньше времени.  
\- Не кончит, пока ему не разрешат. Верно, конфетка? – и Струпьяр погладил промежность Драко, поиграл с перетянутыми яйцами. Дразнил. – А я вот кончу, Мордред и Моргана! Будешь первым?  
Голос Струпьяра срывался.

Драко замер и затрясся то ли от страха, что сейчас все случится, то ли от осознания, что наконец-то сейчас все случится – он сам не мог себя понять. Но времени на размышления ему не дали. Долохов промычал что-то и положил ладони Драко на челюсть.  
\- Если ты меня укусишь, я тебе что-нибудь вырву, понял? – прошептал он как мог нежно, и Драко промычал в ответ что-то согласное. А потом пальцы из его задницы исчезли и в растянутую дырку толкнулся горячей, нежной головкой член Струпьяра.  
Зря Драко боялся. Член был не таким уж толстым, да и растянул Струпьяр Драко хорошо, поэтому боли не было, было лишь долгое скольжение внутрь. Тугое, на грани приятного, ни с чем не сравнимое.  
Драко казалось, что член никогда не кончится, что он сейчас войдет до самой груди, а потом и дальше, но тут его ягодиц коснулись чужие бедра, и Драко задохнулся от острого ощущения чужого голого прижавшегося к нему тела. Он больше не был один, они были вместе. Пусть ненадолго, но это тепло…  
А Струпьяр двинулся назад, и Драко в голос застонал от невыносимого чувства, которое ему дарило скольжение члена в заднице. Кожу ануса саднило, и Драко чуть сжался, но от этого стало только хуже.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас, красавчик, - пробормотал Струпьяр, и на дырку сверху шлепнулась смазка. Струпьяр двинул членом туда-сюда, давая ей как следует размазаться, и вот теперь Драко расставил колени шире, прогнулся в спине и выставил зад, открываясь его движениям.  
Анус горел, но искры удовольствия от того, как движется член, как он сминает нежные стенки, протягивали тонкие струны удовольствия по ягодицам Драко, тянулись к его бедрам и скручивались в животе в живой, растущий клубок.  
\- Хватит прохлаждаться, соси, - раздалось сверху, и Драко, открыв глаза, взглянул на Долохова.  
Тот жадно смотрел на Драко, даже его щеки раскраснелись. Он переводил взгляд с его лица на задницу, где, вцепившись в нее пальцами, двигался Струпьяр, и облизывал пересохшие губы.  
И Драко стал сосать. Только получалось это у него не очень хорошо, потому что игнорировать мерные толчки, от которых горело все внутри, у него не получалось.  
Но член у него во рту не опадал от недостатка внимания. Напротив, он становился все крепче.  
\- Не тяни, - выдохнул Долохов зло и хрипло, и Струпьяр ускорился.

Драко не мог молчать, он громко стонал на каждое движение, а толчки становились сильнее и чаще. От хватки на бедрах было уже больно, но эта боль только добавляла острого удовольствия. Хотелось, до ужаса хотелось схватить себя за член, дернуть, сжать, отдрочить. И много движений бы не понадобилось: от того, как его трахал Струпьяр, в паху все горело и требовало разрядки.  
Но трогать себя ему не дали. Долохов нагнулся и просто и сильно ударил его по руке, когда Драко потянулся к члену, а потом прошептал на ухо:  
\- Не смей, даже не пытайся, пока тебе не разрешат.  
Вроде и не так много слов сказал, но от его тона Драко отдернул руку от паха и больше не помышлял о дрочке.

А терпеть становилось все сложнее. Струпьяр двигался быстро, размеренно, входя размашистыми длинными толчками. Драко уже не крутил бедрами, он сжимал мышцы, старался обмануть Долохова, кончить хотя бы вот так, только от члена в заднице… Но перетянутые яйца только глухо ныли, добавляя остроты ощущениям.  
А потом Струпьяр вбился в него особенно сильно, взвыл коротко и вдруг резко вытащил член из Драко, прижался бедрами к его ягодицам и, дернувшись пару раз, кончил.  
На ягодицы Драко плеснуло горячей спермой, а потом Струпьяр размазал ее по разгоряченной коже и тяжело навалился сверху.  
\- Мерлин, ты чудо, конфетка! – выдал он и укусил Драко в плечо.

Но долго разлеживаться ему не дали. Долохов довольно резко отстранил от себя давно уже не сосущего Драко и встал. А потом тяжесть Струпьяра с него исчезла, а на спину легла тяжелая рука. Кажется, что ее жар Драко почувствовал даже сквозь корсет.  
Долохов сжал ягодицу Драко в ладони и оттянул ее в сторону, а потом…  
\- Вот теперь можешь дергаться, - хрипло сказал ему на ухо и засадил резко, с размаха.  
И Драко взвыл и дернулся, и попытался ускользнуть, сняться с его члена, но тот крепко держал его за перетянутую корсетом талию и коротко хохотнул.  
Его член был толще, гораздо толще члена Струпьяра. И он не стал подлаживаться и ждать, пока дырка Драко привыкнет и растянется. Он стал трахать его быстро, четко, не выходя далеко, но и не останавливаясь. Драко чувствовал, как с каждым толчком чужой член загоняет внутрь тонкую кожу ануса, натирает ее и тут же выворачивает наружу.  
Его волосы грубо сгребла чужая рука, потянула голову Драко вверх и назад, и он мучительно изогнулся, прогибаясь в спине и выпячивая горящую задницу.  
Просто стонать не получалось, Драко почти выл, голос сбивался на частых толчках, не было сил и возможности облизать пересохшие губы, а из глаз брызнули слезы.  
Нет, боль не была долгой. Мышцы ануса растянулись быстро, обхватили толстый член Долохова и сжимались на нем, принося удовольствие обоим.  
\- Кресло… нахер… убери… - сказал между точками Долохов, и Струпьяр вытащил его прямо из-под рук Драко.  
Рука на голове больше не тянула его назад, напротив – Долохов толкнул Драко вперед, уложил его головой на пол, прижал сверху своим телом и взял очень быстрый темп.  
Драко ронял слезы, тонко выл, вскрикивал, дышал хрипло и часто, изогнувшись под придавившим его тяжелым телом. Скреб пальцами ковер.  
\- Так!.. Так!.. Так!.. – повторял Долохов, вбиваясь четко, в жестком ритме. Содрогаясь. Задыхаясь. Кончая.  
Он упал на Драко и с силой прикусил его за плечо, но тот даже не взвыл сильнее. Эта боль органично вписалась в остальную: в натертом анусе, в изогнутой спине, в синяках на ягодицах, в уставших коленях и дрожащих от напряжения бедрах.  
А потом тяжелое тело исчезло, и ноги Драко разъехались в стороны. Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя, и все ждал, что сейчас кто-нибудь займется и его возбуждением.  
Однако ждал он напрасно.

\- Пожалуйста, - наконец отдышавшись выдохнул Драко. – Я хочу кончить.  
Ему казалось, что перетянутый член сейчас взорвется, настолько сильным было в нем напряжение.  
Он потянулся рукой, коснулся головки и закусил губу от пронзившего его током удовольствия.  
Но его руку грубо отпихнули, и он едва не заорал от разочарования. И открыл, наконец-то, глаза.  
Долохов, а это именно он отпихнул его руку, сидел рядом на полу, прислонившись к кровати, и курил, стряхивая пепел в бокал с водой. Его член расслабленно лежал на бедре над приспущенными штанами.  
Струпьяр тут же подошел ближе, нагнулся и поправил Драко мокрые, прилипшие ко лбу волосы, и все это по-доброму улыбаясь.  
\- Какой же ты молодец, - подмигнул он. – Но трогать себя еще рано.  
\- Почему?! – едва не зарыдал Драко, но Струпьяр только шире улыбнулся.  
\- Нельзя, потому что тебе еще не разрешили! – жестко сказал Долохов, постукивая себя пальцами по бедру. – Ясно? Или надо объяснить подробнее? Ты сейчас многое будешь делать только по разрешению.  
Драко посмотрел на одного и на другого, пытаясь принять такой ответ. Ведь только же делали с ним… такое, и тут… Но он видел только холодные, испытующие глаза. Под такими взглядами совершать ошибки было равно самоубийству.  
\- Я… ясно, - выдохнул он, едва разлепив пересохшие губы.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - снова «подобрел» Струпьяр. – А теперь сядь. Тебе надо немного выпить. Наверное, пересохло в горле?  
Драко только кивнул и, собрав все силы, сел с помощью Струпьяра.  
В голове бились мысли: они трахнули его! Они трахнули его оба. И задница до сих пор горела огнем, а член… Смотреть на него было страшно. Он налился, потемнел, торчал высоко, пачкая живот смазкой. Руки сами к нему тянулись, хотелось заплакать, вымолить разрешение, развязать проклятую, врезавшуюся в кожу ленту и позволить себе кончить. Кончить. Кончить!..  
Но Драко просто не смел ослушаться приказа.  
А в голове крутилось: что еще они придумали? Хотят поиграть еще? И если хотят – то как? И вообще – переживет ли Драко эту ночь без потерь?..  
Драко всегда думал, что секс закономерно заканчивается оргазмом через некоторое, необходимое для достижения разрядки время.  
Но теперь перед ним открывались новые горизонты.

Сигарета с шипением погасла в бокале, Долохов легко поднялся, потянулся, раскинув руки в стороны и довольно прогнувшись, и направился в сторону ванной.  
\- Проследи здесь, – бросил небрежно через плечо.  
И Струпьяр, конечно, проследил. Он подошел к столу и налил в стакан виски, что принес из кабинета Люциуса Долохов, а потом, совсем не стесняясь своей наготы, подошел к Драко.  
\- Держи. Сделай пару глотков, - присел он перед ним, протягивая стакан. Его расслабленный член и мошонка с яйцами свободно висели между бедер.  
Драко стыдливо отвел глаза, и Струпьяр, заметивший это, захохотал.  
\- Тебя только что оттрахали двое мужиков, из твой дырки течет сперма, член едва не лопается от напряжения, а ты умудряешься застесняться моего хера. Конфетка, да я на тебе женюсь!  
Драко в шоке поднял на него глаза и едва не подавился виски, и Струпьяр развеселился еще больше, а потом сел голым задом на ковер рядом с Драко и погладил его по коленке, выглядывающей из под стертого до дырки чулка.  
\- Больно? – спросил он заботливо, кивая на член Драко.  
И тот не смог сдержать слез, кивнул, глядя на Струпьяра серыми, пронзительными глазами. Темные ресницы слиплись стрелками, губы закушены, на щеках расцвел румянец.  
\- Хреновы Мордер и Моргана! – выругался Струпьяр, и рука его поползла вверх по бедру Драко. Поглаживая. Выписывая круги. – Ты просто охрененный красавчик! Так бы и трахал тебя еще!  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросил Драко, едва не плача. – Развяжи. Мне больно…  
Сейчас, после довольно тесного общения с ними обоими, Драко понимал, кому можно говорить такие слова, а кому ни в коем случае нельзя. Если бы это услышал Долохов, он бы, наверное, медленно открутил Драко яйца и член, глядя ему в лицо и наслаждаясь каждым моментом. А вот Струпьяр его не подвел. Посмотрел серьезно, а потом плавно взмахнул палочкой, достав ее из кожаных ножен на предплечье.  
Лента не слетела, но расслабилась, и Драко в голос застонал от облегчения. Член чуть спал и теперь не выглядел так, словно готов взорваться от перевозбуждения.  
Да и само возбуждение понемногу отпускало Драко, оставляя после себя тяжесть, мутную голову и ноющую боль в паху.  
Вот только Струпьяр не снял ленту совсем, и Драко не знал, радоваться отсрочке или бояться ее. Что еще они с ним сделают?  
Драко едва не затрясло от напряженного ожидания. И от сладкого предвкушения тоже.  
«Мерлин великий, - подумал Драко в ужасе. – Я долбаный извращенец!»

Виски дало о себе знать. Тело наливалось усталостью, задницу саднило, руки казались тяжелыми, и очень хотелось лечь на кровать и вытянуть ноги.  
Драко отставил стакан в сторону и посмотрел на гладящего его бедро Струпьяра. Можно ли попроситься лечь? Пауза, вроде, затягивалась.  
Но тут в комнату вошел Долохов. С мокрыми волосами, с каплями воды на волосатой груди, с одним только полотенцем на бедрах, он все равно выглядел сильным и опасным хищником.  
У Драко даже пальцы на ногах поджались.  
\- Засиделся? – первым делом спросил Долохов, подходя ближе. Сейчас его глаза блестели от предвкушения и азарта, а ноздри хищно раздувались. Видимо, он что-то придумал, пока мылся в душе Драко и вытирался его полотенцем.  
Не сказать, что Драко жаждал узнать, что именно пришло ему в голову.  
За него это сделал Струпьяр.  
\- Что придумал? – загорелся он энтузиазмом, и по их взглядам было понятно, что у них практически полное – за исключением некоторых нюансов – взаимопонимание.  
\- Сейчас мы тебя расшевелим, - продолжил Долохов, не отвечая на вопрос, вытащил свою палочку из таких же, как у Струпьяра, ножен на руке и коротко взмахнул ей, пробормотав заклинание.  
Стакан, который Драко отставил в сторону, дрогнул, завибрировал и стал на глазах меняться.  
Вытянулся в высоту, став выше колена стоящего рядом Долохова, обрел широкое и устойчивое основание и гладкую, округлую вершину. Стеклянный полупрозрачный стержень был довольно толстым даже на вершине, и чем ниже, тем более он раздавался вширь.  
Драко смотрел с недоумением, не понимая, что это такое, и Долохов присел рядом и расхохотался, глядя на него.  
\- Не понял, что это? – он дернул головой в сторону бывшего стакана, и с мокрых черных кудрей упали частые капли. – А так?  
Он чуть шевельнул палочкой, и навершие стало изменяться, принимая форму… головки члена.  
\- За… - Драко сглотнул тягучий комок в горле. – Зачем это?.. Мне не надо, - попросил он жалобно.  
Судя по длине и толщине, которая книзу только увеличивалась, это стеклянное… нечто – он не знал, как еще его назвать – могло войти глубоко в его зад и растянуть его так, что кулак со свистом пролетит.  
От страха едва не стучали зубы.  
\- Ого, да здесь бунт? – довольно оскалился Долохов, глядя Драко в глаза. – Ну, давай. Начинай. Скажи мне…  
\- Подожди немного, - Струпьяр, о котором Драко с перепугу совсем забыл, подсел ближе, протянул руку и погладил его по щеке, привлекая к себе внимание. – Зачем же впадать в крайности, правда, Драко? Ты ведь сделаешь то, о чем тебя просят?  
\- Но…  
\- Тебе понравится, обещаю, - в глазах Струпьяра вспыхивали искры. ¬– Все делают, конфетка, - он приблизил к Драко свое лицо и сказал серьезно, как никогда: - Так или иначе. Все, что мы хотим…

И от этого «так или иначе» у Драко по позвоночнику прокатилась волна холода. Он вздрогнул и… решился.  
Подчиниться. Опять.

***  
Струпьяр снова кинулся помогать Драко, а Долохов ограничился наблюдением. Но равнодушным он, конечно, не остался.  
Да и кто бы смог соблюдать хладнокровие, глядя, как Драко – взъерошенный и растраханный – примеривается к большому, стоящему на полу дилдо.  
Струпьяр первым делом нашел его закатившуюся под кресло туфельку, заботливо надел ее на ногу и схватил баночку со смазкой. Все же как предусмотрительно было со стороны Драко ей обзавестись. И теперь он, все еще в корсете, в чулках с поползшими от дырки на колене стрелками, без трусиков, с туго перевязанным членом пытался насадиться на стеклянное навершие, щедро намазанное смазкой.  
Долохов был искушенным человеком. Мерлин, проще было перечислить, чего он в своей жизни не видел, чего не делал, с кем не пробовал разные виды секса и отношений, но этот белобрысый, нежный, возбуждающе испуганный парень задел его за живое. И как только умудрился найти его – это самое живое. Иногда Долохову казалось, что ничто уже не сможет взволновать его и пробиться сквозь наработанные жизнью сарказм и цинизм.  
Получить удовольствие было привычным и необременительным делом, словно пойти пообедать. Сам процесс тоже не ввергал его в культурный шок от осознания красоты или важности момента. А сейчас…  
Сейчас он глаз не мог отвести от этого прогиба в спине, от выпяченной худой, но округлой задницы, на которой уже расцветали синяки от его пальцев. Долохов через полотенце поправил снова дернувшийся член и залип на расставленных, длиннющих на каблуках ногах. Драко, всхлипнув то ли от страха, но скорее всего от смущения (Мерлин, он так смущался, что хотелось тут же сделать с ним еще что-нибудь еще более смущающее), по совету Струпьяра раздвинул свои ягодицы руками и прикоснулся покрасневшей, расслабленной дыркой к прозрачной головке.  
\- Вот так, - довольно сказал Струпьяр, немного надавил Драко на бедра, и головка вошла в дырку.  
Кожица натянулась вокруг дилдо. Драко часто задышал, пытаясь найти удобное положение, но его не существовало. Он стоял, широко расставив бедра, на полусогнутых ногах, балансируя на каблуках и держа себя на весу. Встать было невозможно, сесть глубже ужасно страшно, оставаться в этом положении с каждой секундой все неудобнее.  
\- Молодец, конфетка, - жадно усмехнулся Струпьяр, и его член тоже заинтересованно дернулся.  
Он погладил Драко по щеке ладонью, запустил руку ему в волосы и сжал там в кулак, запрокидывая ему голову. А потом пальцами другой руки надавил Драко на плечо, вынуждая опуститься чуть ниже.  
\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал Драко, когда дилдо скользнул в него на пару сантиметров.  
Он ощущал его холодную, гладкую поверхность, она так легко скользила Драко внутрь, что ему стало страшно. А если его насадят на нее до конца? Если эти двое врут и причинят ему вред? Кто знает, что Драко здесь, в доме? Только Минки. Но маг может сделать с эльфом что угодно, а таких магов, как Долохов и Струпьяр, не остановит то, что эльф чужой. Драко не сомневался, что при желании они смогут обойти все сложности и скрыть свою причастность…  
Драко стало так страшно, что он зажмурился и всхлипнул, судорожно сжимаясь вокруг дилдо, дергаясь и пытаясь встать.  
\- Ну, что случилось? – Струпьяр, почувствовав его состояние, тут же опустился на колени и зашептал, гладя Драко по лицу. – Ну-ну. Не бойся. Открой глазки, Драко. Что с тобой? Ну же, давай…  
Он не замолкал, гладил Драко по щекам, даже поймал пальцами выкатившуюся слезинку и в результате добился того, что Драко свел страдальчески брови и открыл глаза.  
\- Вы… что вы со мной сделаете? Я не могу… Я умру!..  
\- Что?!  
\- Это же все… Мне так… Я боюсь, что внутри у меня все порвется! – Драко всхлипнул. Нижняя губа задрожала…  
\- Вот в чем дело, - понимающе кивнул Струпьяр и мягко улыбнулся, и даже взгляд его стал мягким. Сочувствующим. Драко поверить не мог, что этот человек может так смотреть. – Даже не думай о такой глупости. Конечно же никто не причинит тебе вреда, и прятать твое тело не входит в наши планы. Да, Антонин?  
\- В наших планах только получить удовольствие.  
\- И подарить его тебе, конфетка! – подхватил Струпьяр недостающие слова. – Все только игра, никаких повреждений. Абсолютно безопасно! Мы же чистокровные, ты забыл? Мы никогда не причиним вреда себе подобным!

Струпьяр говорил твердо и уверенно, именно так, как это было нужно. Касался нежно, всем своим видом показывал, насколько он близок, насколько готов позаботиться…  
Конечно, молодой, совсем неопытный, попавший в такую ситуацию с малознакомыми волшебниками, Драко испугался. Впрочем – и тут Струпьяр едва сдержал усмешку – если бы Драко знал их получше, он испугался бы гораздо сильнее.

\- Антонин не умеет говорить красиво, - сзади раздалось недовольное хмыканье, - но и он тоже хочет всего лишь показать тебе грани удовольствия. Ты же не думал, что взрослые занимаются сексом под одеялом и в темноте в одной позе? Ты просто узнаешь больше и раньше, чем остальные. А теперь выкинь глупые мысли из головы и наслаждайся моментом. На этой штуке – она называется дилдо – есть ограничение. Когда подходишь к пределу безопасного проникновения, скольжение останавливается.  
\- Да? Правда? – Драко уже давно держался за руку Струпьяра, чтобы дать ногам хоть какое-то облегчение.  
\- Ну конечно! Так ты постараешься? Не разочаруешь нас? К тому же посмотри, - Струпьяр погладил пальцем по перевязанному члену Драко, - ты сам еще не кончил. А все закончится только после того, как кончишь именно ты. И удовольствие твое, - Струпьяр придвинулся к Драко и теперь горячо шептал это ему в губы, - будет незабываемым. Сильным. Ты будешь кричать от удовольствия, когда эта лента, наконец, освободит твой хорошенький, сладкий член.  
И Драко, слушая эти слова, глядя в теплые, карие глаза егеря, действительно верил, что все так и будет. И угрозы, которыми Струпьяр поначалу добился его согласия испробовать игрушку, удивительно быстро выветрились из его головы. 

После того, как Струпьяр отдвинулся и вопросительно посмотрел ему в глаза, Драко глубоко вздохнул, прогоняя остатки страха, и согласно кивнул.  
\- Я буду… сделаю все, что нужно.  
\- И что захочется, - добавил из-за спины Долохов и наконец-то вышел вперед. – Струпи, иди, помойся. А то вспотел от напряжения, - посоветовал он, глядя только на Драко.  
А тот, оставшись без поддержки руки Струпьяра, уперся руками себе в бедра и напряг все мышцы. Правда, теперь он не сжимался так судорожно на этом… дилдо, а позволил себе по чуть-чуть, по капельке, но сползать все ниже. Анус тянуло, удовольствие сладко простреливало до самой поясницы, и дырка Драко понемногу растягивалась. Мягко, почти незаметно, с приятной, возбуждающей болью раскрывалась, следуя за толщиной дилдо.  
И откуда Драко было знать, что никакого ограничения, конечно, нет. И что остановить его могут только эти двое.  
Если захотят.

Но сейчас Долохов хотел не этого. Он откинул полотенце в сторону и подошел совсем близко, почти уткнувшись пахом Драко в лицо.  
Тот попытался сначала отшатнуться, но так было невозможно удерживать себя на весу, и он снова качнулся вперед, почти касаясь полувставшего члена лицом.  
А потом посмотрел вверх, в бледное лицо Долохова.  
\- Полижи его, поработай язычком, - выдал тот хрипло. – Открой ротик, Дракончик.  
Драко задохнулся от бесстыдных слов, от жадного взгляда, от желания обладать в черных глазах Долохова и даже забыл возмутиться, что его так назвали, хотя ужасно не любил таких сравнений. Впрочем, как его только сегодня не называли. И иногда это было ужасно приятно.  
Драко не стал спорить, он перевел взгляд на качающийся у него перед носом член и высунул язык.  
Член тут же отреагировал, дернувшись и чуть увеличившись в размерах.  
А Драко вдруг почувствовал власть. Вот так, в странной, практически унизительной позе, с чужим членом перед носом он понял, что имеет над этим человеком власть. Насколько она призрачна, он решил проверить потом, а сейчас…  
Долохов вдохнул воздух сквозь зубы и едва удержался от того, чтобы схватить Драко за затылок и засадить ему до конца, до горла, когда тот лизнул член, а потом взял головку в рот. В восхитительный, горячий и мокрый рот, в котором было так тесно из-за мягкого языка.  
Розовые губы растянулись вокруг толстого члена, Долохов застонал и потихоньку двинулся вперед, загоняя член чуть глубже.  
\- Вот так, да… - говорил он, гладя Драко по лицу, оттягивая его веко, заглядывая в глаза, когда мерно двигался, скользил в этом невинном, маленьком ротике. – А теперь полижи здесь…  
Долохов вытащил член изо рта Драко и поднял его вверх, подаваясь вперед. И Драко, высунув язык, лизал его яйца, перекатывал их, пытался обхватить губами, то и дело ерзая на дилдо, входящем в него все глубже.  
Внутри все горело от удовольствия. Сейчас, когда он так раскрылся, когда дилдо внутри непрерывно давило на простату, он снова ощутил, как кровь приливает к его полуопавшему члену.  
Возбуждение было тяжелым, почти мучительным. В паху ворочалось большое и горячее, задевая что-то темное, бесстыдное у него внутри. Хотелось взять чужой член как можно глубже в рот и покрутить задницей, потому что не хватало движения, толчков, энергии. И Драко потянулся вверх, захватывая головку губами.  
Но тут его ноги не выдержали напряжения, о котором он почти забыл из-за нахлынувших непривычных чувств, и Драко едва не опустился на дилдо всем весом, но руки Долохова и Струпьяра сзади поддержали его. Странно, Драко даже не заметил, как тот вернулся из ванной, но упавшие ему на плечо волосы были мокрыми, и Драко вздрогнул. И поднялся вслед за тянущими его вверх руками, громко застонав от восхитительного скольжения у себя в заднице.  
\- Мерлин, давай, Антонин, давай уже, а? Я не могу больше на это смотреть, - быстро шептал Струпьяр, подхватывая Драко и оглядываясь по сторонам.  
А тот хотел только действий, накрученный, вымотанный до сих пор не данным ему удовольствием, Драко отчаянно хотел кончить. Хотел член в задницу, хотел сильных, наполняющих его толчков. Чтобы искры из глаз!  
И чтобы убрали, наконец, эту Мордредову ленту!  
Он потянулся к члену рукой, но Долохов отвел его руку, а на мучительный, недовольный стон сам схватил его за яйца и прошептал, горячо и сорвано:  
\- Сейчас, сейчас все будет, Дракончик! 

***  
Струпьяр, все так же прижимая Драко к груди, почти отнес его к окну, прислонился к нему спиной и, подхватив под колено ногу Драко, поставил ее на подоконник.  
Ожидающий, распаленный, тот не отрываясь смотрел в лицо Долохова и заметил, каким жадным взглядом тот посмотрел на его колено, на изгиб подъема, на дрожащее, напряженное бедро, и Драко снова почувствовал отнюдь не физическое удовлетворение. Он научится, всему научится…  
Но сейчас у него не хватало ни умений, ни выдержки, поэтому Драко, едва Долохов обхватил руками его шею, снова провалился в туман возбуждения.  
\- Убери этот корсет! – Глаза Долохова просто горели от похоти.  
Драко даже не успел испугаться, когда на руке Струпьяра выросли длинные острые когти, его просто нагнули вперед, почти утыкая лицом Долохову в грудь, а потом корсет дернуло, послышался звук распарываемой ткани, и Драко ощутил, как по голой, разгоряченной коже мазнуло прохладой.  
Но недолго, потому что и Долохов, и Струпьяр не дали ему и минуты свободной. Их руки трогали, глади, сжимали его везде, куда могли дотянуться. Раскрытый, Драко чувствовал пальцы Струпьяра у себя в заднице, он уже не знал, сколько их, ему казалось, что тот засунул в него всю ладонь, но сейчас это не пугало, а приносило незамутненный этическими нормами или страхом кайф.  
Это словечко из лексикона маглорожденных прекрасно описывало то, что он сейчас чувствовал.  
Долохов притиснулся к нему совсем близко, поймал пьяный взгляд и, не отпуская его, сжимал, массировал, сдавливал, выкручивал соски Драко. А сам жадно ловил любые ее отголоски на его лице, во влажных от слез глазах и искусанных губах.  
Драко вскинулся и вскрикнул, когда острая боль пронзила его, но она тут же, словно по тонким, натянутым струнам ушла в пах и разлилась там томлением и жаром.  
Драко замотал головой, неожиданно поймал на черном стекле окна отражение и залип на нем.  
Струпьяр сзади был высоким, с широким разворотом плеч, с безволосым, красивым телом.  
У Долохова впереди была светлая, не знавшая солнца кожа, заросшая черными волосами, но это не отталкивало, напротив, Драко наслаждался тем, что видел в отражении.  
И сам он – тонкий, белокожий, изящно изогнувшийся между двух сильных мужчин.  
Внезапно от откровенности увиденного Драко стало неуютно, он протянул руку и дернул за шнур, позволяя шторе упасть и скрыть слишком жаркую сцену.  
Но Долохов все увидел, и выражение лица Драко ему очень понравилось.  
Он достал палочку из ножен на руке и взмахнул ею.  
\- Вингардиум Левиоса.  
Зеркало, стоящее у кровати, плавно подлетело к ним и зависло так, что теперь Драко было видно все, что с ним… с ними происходило.  
\- Не отворачивайся, - Долохов взял его за подбородок и повернул лицом к зеркалу.  
Струпьяр сзади, прижимая Драко к своей горячей груди одной рукой и понемногу, дразнящее трахая его пальцами другой, не отставал.  
\- Ты похож на бриллиант, конфетка. Только тебе недоставало подходящей оправы. А вот сейчас все в порядке. Как и должно быть, - и он прикусил ухо Драко, а потом, дождавшись сладкого стона боли, втянул и пососал пострадавшее место.

И тут раздался хлопок. Не аппарации мага, а хлопок, с которым в комнате появлялись домовые эльфы.  
\- Что за! – выругался Струпьяр. – Пошла вон! Быстро!  
\- Хозяин! – пискнула Минки, стоя лицом к двери. Именно так, как и учил ее Драко. – Хозяин, вы звали верную Минки?  
\- Убирайся! – почти прорычал Долохов, оборачиваясь и готовя палочку, но Драко остановил его.  
Он смотрел на Долохова потемневшими глазами, и тот не мог понять, о чем Драко думает. Вообще, он мог приказать домовихе перенести его куда угодно и прекратить то, что сейчас происходило.  
\- Минки, - произнес Драко хрипло и облизал пересохшие губы.  
\- Да, Хозяин! – вскинулась она, готовая сделать все, что тот прикажет.  
\- Минки, быстро… вышла вон! Я тебя не звал! Забыла приказ?! – говорить было нелегко, когда дыхание то и дело срывалось.  
\- Минки себя накажет! – послышался удар головой об стену, но Драко, оторвавшись от горящих глаз Долохова, разрешил:  
\- Не наказывай себя. Молодец, Минки. А сейчас иди и больше так не делай. Я позову тебя, если понадобишься. Я сказал тебе спать.

Домовиха что-то пропищала и аппарировала из комнаты, а Струпьяр сунул пальцы Драко глубже в задницу и в поощрение погладил горячие стеночки внутри.  
\- Ну какой же ты молодец, - сказал он с улыбкой и лизнул Драко в шею.  
\- Хороший выбор, - оскалился Долохов, и Струпьяр согласно кивнул.  
Дырка вокруг его пальцев запульсировала, и Драко откинул голову ему на плечо.  
\- Да выебите уже меня! – простонал он, елозя задницей на чужих пальцах.  
\- Вот это я понимаю. Конфетка, да ты просто находка, - восхищенно выдохнул Струпьяр ему в ухо, вытащил свои пальцы и, подхватив под колено, поднял другую его ногу.  
Теперь Драко висел между двух мужчин, бесстыдно открытый и готовый ко всему.

\- Смотри, - сказал Долохов, и Драко не мог ослушаться приказа, прозвучавшего в его голосе.  
Зеркало подлетело ближе, и теперь Драко видел свою раскрытую, сжимающуюся дырку между разведенных в стороны ног. Красный член вызывающе торчал, прижимаясь к животу, и Драко облизал губы. Скоро, скоро он кончит.  
Ведь невозможно столько не давать ему, когда это так необходимо!  
Только кто будет первым?

Ответ на этот вопрос он получил практически сразу.  
Струпьяр поднял Драко чуть повыше, а Долохов, подойдя вплотную, соединил свой член и член Струпьяра, щедро мазнул по ним смазкой из подлетевшей баночки и прижался сразу двумя головками к дырке Драко.  
\- Нет, нет, - едва слышно прошептал тот, потому что голос ему изменил. – Я не смогу, нет… Пожалуйста…  
Но он смог.  
Обе головки – более тонкая Струпьяра и толстая, налитая Долохова – толкнулись ему в анус, раздвинули его края, поднажали, растягивая дырку еще сильнее, и туго, с натяжкой вошли внутрь.  
Драко громко застонал, выгнулся в крепко держащих его руках и задышал, часто, натужно.  
\- Стойте! Стойте! - шептал он, сжимая мышцы. – Не надо так…  
\- Так и надо, - ответил ему в лицо Долохов, вынуждая посмотреть себе в глаза. – Расслабься. Быстро!  
И Драко послушался приказа. Он, словно загипнотизированный, глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, расслабил сначала руки, которыми вцепился в плечи Долохова, потом закаменевший живот, потом мышцы ног, отчего опустился в чужих руках еще ниже, а потом уже мышцы ануса.

Первое пробное движение сделал Струпьяр. Его член вошел в дырку Драко, проехав по натянутой кожице, затягивая ее с собой внутрь. Драко хотел было вскрикнуть, но замер, распахнув глаза и задержав дыхание, потому что Долохов напряг живот, отчего на нем буграми выступили мышцы, и короткими, твердыми толчками всунул следом за Струпьяром.  
Это было почти невыносимо. Драко раскрывал рот, но не мог произнести ни звука. На висках выступил пот, и весь он дрожал мелкой, неровной дрожью.  
Взгляд его зацепился за зеркало, в котором он увидел себя: растянутого и насаженного на чужие члены, с потерянным, искаженным лицом, с нездешними глазами…  
Он никак не мог поверить в реальность происходящего.

Но ему пришлось, потому что через несколько секунд они стали двигаться!  
Драко казалось, что у него в заднице ворочается какое-то огромное, твердое и обжигающее животное. Анус терзали два члена, то входя, то выходя наружу. Двигаясь то вместе, то по очереди. Иногда они скользили навстречу друг другу, и тогда Драко не мог сдержаться и кричал от невыносимого удовольствия.  
Член Долохова в таком положении как раз постоянно давил Драко на простату, просто не оставлял ее в покое, и у него ноги и ягодицы сводило от пронзавшего его удовольствия. И это длилось и длилось, и Драко уже срывал голос, и ему казалось, что еще немного – и он потеряет сознание, потому что все эти яркие, острые ощущения никак не могли вылиться во что-то законченное – его член был все так же перевязан лентой. 

\- Держи его, - натужно, чужим голосом сказал Струпьяр, и Долохов прижал Драко к своей груди, поддерживая его за поясницу.  
А потом Струпьяр стал двигаться резко, длинными толчками, входя и выходя почти полностью. Драко глухо выл в плечо Антонина, вдыхая его запах – табака и свежего, острого пота, и чувствовал, что вот-вот, и его просто разорвет пополам от этих жестких, беспощадных толчков.  
Наконец, когда перед глазами у Драко все поплыло, Струпьяр громко застонал, двинулся несколько раз рвано, со звонкими шлепками впечатываясь в его задницу бедрами, и кончил, замерев и вцепившись выпущенными клыками себе в кожаные ножны для палочки.  
Он никогда не терял контроля над своими инстинктами.

Его член, обмякший и нежный, выскользнул из Драко, и тот застонал от разочарования, потому что с одним членом Долохова всего было недостаточно: и давления, и наполненности, и даже боли в растянутых и натертых мышцах.  
А Струпьяр снова прижал его спиной к своей груди, вскинул повыше, перехватил ноги Драко удобнее и наконец-то произнес отменяющее заклинание.  
Драко почувствовал, как лента на его члене медленно ослабевает, и его захватило нетерпение. Он подался бедрами вперед, к Долохову, сжал ягодицы, все мышцы, чтобы добиться лучшего трения.  
Долохов, оставшись в его дырке один, подхватил Драко руками под ягодицы, приподнял их и крепко, до боли сжал вместе. А потом стал трахать Драко сильно, быстро и четко.  
Драко уж не знал, куда он там попадает, в простату ли, или куда глубже, в самое нутро, но кровь бурно приливала к освобожденному члену, Драко дергался навстречу каждому движению, каждому звонкому шлепку и вскрикивал, совсем себя не контролируя.  
Когда это стало казаться просто невыносимым, он открыл глаза, моля о разрешении прикоснуться к себе.  
Даже в таком, почти бессознательном состоянии он помнил, что трогать себя ему запретили.  
Долохов, с искаженным страстью лицом резко двигался в нем, смотрел, не мигая, пронзая диким взглядом, и шептал на каждый толчок:  
\- Чертова! Сладкая! Кукла! Blyad!  
А потом он резко наклонился и укусил Драко за сосок. Сильно, не шутя сжал зубы, причиняя острую, резкую боль.  
Драко закричал, выгнулся в удерживающих его руках, сжимаясь, напрягаясь, словно перетянутая струна, и вдруг его удовольствие горячим потоком прорвалось сквозь все границы.  
Его выкручивало, живот каменно напрягся, ноги дергались, и Струпьяр еле его удерживал. А Драко закатил глаза, раскрыл рот, но не мог сделать и вдоха, потому что вся жизнь сосредоточилась сейчас в паху, где его сжигал оргазм.  
Он кончал вместе с Долоховым, который сосал его укушенный сосок, кончая в сжимающуюся дырку, а Драко заляпал спермой и его, и себя до самого подбородка, потерявшись и не понимая, на каком он сейчас свете.

Оргазм был настолько полным, оглушительным, приправленным болью и даже кровью из прокушенного соска, что Драко почти потерял сознание. Во всяком случае то, что происходило дальше, он не мог воспринимать целиком и запомнил лишь как отдельные картинки.

Вот Долохов отпускает его ягодицы, вытаскивает член, и Драко чувствует полное, совершенное опустошение. И физическое, и моральное. Словно он стал никем, просто пустой, свободной оболочкой, которую можно наполнить заново чем угодно.  
И только чужая сперма текла у него по бедрам, когда кто-то опустил его ноги вниз.

Потом сознание Драко всплыло, когда его укладывали на кровать. Кто это был, он так и не понял, и это было неважно. Чужие руки, лаская, огладили все его тело, от шеи до ног, разгоняя кровь, подпитывая магией и даря успокоение.

Потом Драко казалось, что он уснул, но его снова растормошили. Натертый, истерзанный анус поглаживали, то и дело ныряя в скользкую дырку пальцами, но прикосновения были не требовательными – слава Мерлину! – а словно бы наслаждающимися.  
Потом пальцы исчезли, и он застонал от удовольствия, что его оставили в покое, но тут же в губы толкнулась бутылочка, и кто-то сказал, приподнимая его голову:  
\- Выпей! Сейчас же.  
И Драко привычно подчинился приказу, смутно понимая, что вкус знакомый. Кажется, восстанавливающее зелье.

А потом он окончательно провалился в сон, и уже не слышал и не видел, как на него наложили очищающее заклинание, как Струпьяр взмахами палочки ликвидировал все оставшиеся после них улики, включая порванный корсет и снятые с Драко шелковые чулки.  
Долохов сидел рядом со спящим Драко на кровати и смотрел, как с его белой кожи сходят оставленные ими синяки.  
\- Ну что? – подошел управившийся Струпьяр, поигрывая палочкой. – Обливиэйт? – и приготовился колдовать.  
\- А нахрена?  
\- Что?  
\- Повелитель еще долго будет в отъезде. Вместе со свитой. Мы здесь оставлены следить за порядком. В общем, задержимся…  
\- А конфетка вроде как и не против, - подхватил его мысль Струпьяр, понятливо усмехаясь. – Кажется, в Хогвартсе каникулы. Научим его всякому? – он поиграл бровями.  
\- И еще немножко больше, - ответил Долохов, скинул надетую было рубашку и вытянулся рядом со спящим Драко. – А красный корсет будет смотреться гораздо лучше.  
А потом по-хозяйски облапил его и прижал к себе, закинув сверху ногу. 

Струпьяр не торопясь устроился на другой стороне кровати.  
Все же зря он переживал, когда их поставили в пару – работать с Долоховым было весело. Удовольствия сами их находили.


End file.
